The Penalty
by Sibizzle
Summary: Isaac meets an old friend... / An Isaac one-shot, Rated T for violence and themes.


**This is my first one-shot so go easy on me..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters! **

* * *

I tried so hard.

Chemistry is not my best subject and I tried my hardest to study and focus in class to at least get a B.

The fury in my fathers eyes flamed and I knew I was as good as dead.

I hate this.

I've done nothing wrong. Nothing.

I'm a good student. I have my own job too. Yes, I know working at a graveyard isn't the most amazing job in the world but it's a job at least. Someone has to do it right?

It wasn't always like this. My dad hurting me, torturing me. I know how hard moms death was. I was strong and I soldiered on and went along with life, yet kept mom in my heart. But it wasn't so simple as that for dad. He was always a tempered man, but he turned violent and I was his favourite target. He'd find anything to pin on me and use as an excuse to let out his rage. He never admitted it, but I can see right through him.

My heart was racing. It could pop out of my chest at any second.

I watched my fathers fists clench. I started to run.

I ran down the hallway to my room. Smart move. Dumbass.

I didn't know where else to go. Maybe I could climb out the window? Yes, that sounds good. So I do just that. But a hand grabs my ankle and drags me down.

I fall to the floor with a whimper. "Coward," my father spat. He kicked me firmly in the stomach whilst wearing strong leather boots. I kept my cry inside. I was close to tears but I couldn't do that. Not with him here.

He kicked me repetitively in the stomach until I couldn't move. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Get up and start walking!" he demanded.

I did what he told me and we walked down the hallway and he would push me every now and again. We stopped at the basement door and he opened it up.

He turned on the light, pushing me down the basement stairs. It felt like my head was going to explode.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

My head hit the stairs as I fell down. I landed on the cold ground and everything hurt. My head, my arms, my knees, my chest. Pain was burning under my skin as if my muscles were on fire.

"I'm sorry," I cried out softly.

"You are a disgrace Isaac," he as if it was poison in his mouth. "Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

I tried to get up but my father kept pushing me down. At least this time he isn't hitting me with any object.

Everything was blurry. I could barely hear a thing or acknowledge anything around me. I felt numb. I wanted to feel this way forever. To not feel pain, to not feel scared or hurt. Then I realize my father is dragging me to the freezer chest and I snap into reality.

I struggle to get out of his grip but it seemed nothing but impossible.

I screamed. But who would hear me? No one.

"You can think about your stupidity," He tied me up with a thick rope so tightly I could barely breathe. He would punch me in the jaw anytime I tried to break free. He threw me in the freezer chest and shut it. My anxiety grew and I started to panic. I kicked my feet against the metal chest. It felt like everything was caving in.

I started to cry. I feel so weak.

_"Crying is a sign of weakness_" my father once told me.

I attempted to squirm out of the rope but its too tight.

I scream out once again, maybe my father can take me out if I scream too much.

But it was so long I was in that chest. I could hardly breathe and my chest tightens more and more.

I felt like I was being strangled. I felt like I was being suffocated. There was no escape, I'm trapped. No matter how hard I tried, it was never good enough.

* * *

**Present**

I stare down at my dads grave. He only recently died so its just a patch of dirt and a gravestone. Beside his grave is my moms. I wonder what mother would say if she knew what my dad has done to me. I wonder what life would be like if mom never died. Maybe I would be safer.

I guess it can be a good thing that I have no parents to worry about. I don't have to worry about their safety, especially with everything that's happening right now.

I have two flower bouquet in hand. one for mom and one for dad. I took a deep breath and set one of the bundle of flowers to mom.

I hesitated to place one on dads.

But why should I mourn for him? He brought me nothing but terror. Then I decide to do what's right, I set the other flowers beside the others on moms grave. I kiss my fingers and touch the gravestone.

I stand up, picking up my school backpack and walk away from their graves, making my way to school.


End file.
